Gwenlilian Ollerton
Gwenlilian Bletchley '''(née '''Ollerton) (21 June, 1897 - 30 October, 1969) was an English pure-blood witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1908 to June 1915. She was born in Upminster, Havering, Middlesex, England. She married Enoch Bletchley in 1930 and they had one child together, Harold. She was the paternal grandmother of Miles Bletchley and his brother Kevin. Miles Bletchley played for the Slytherin Quidditch team in the 1990s. Gwenlilian passed away at the age of 72 in Dorchester, Dorset, England. Biography Early life Gwenlilian Ollerton was born on 21 June, 1897, in Upminster, Havering, Middlesex, England. Upminster is a suburban town in East London, England, and part of the London Borough of Havering. Located 16.5 miles (26.6 km) east-northeast of Charing Cross, it is one of the locally important district centres identified in the London Plan, and comprises a number of shopping streets and a large residential area. Historically a rural village, it formed an ancient parish in the county of Essex. She was the daughter of Wallace Ollerton. Hogwarts years She received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1908. That same summer, she visited Diagon Alley, located in London, and purchased a wand made of pear and dragon heartstring from Ollivander's Wand Shop. On 1 September, 1908, she boarded the train for Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin House that same night. She shared a dormitory with Annis Pucey, Ramona Rakepick, and Keziah Evermonde. In her fifth year of school, Gwenlilian decided to join the German Society. The German Society was a recreational club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for students interested in studying German language and culture. Students would meet weekly and the club also functioned as a tutoring system for younger students. Students automatically become members of this club when they achieve an Exceeds Expectations or higher on their German language O.W.L. Gwenlilian was also a member of the Astronomy Club along with her friends. The Astronomy Club was a recreational club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for students interested in Astronomy. Students would meet weekly and the club also functioned as a tutoring system for younger students. Later life Gwenlilian attended regular garden parties in Grimsby, Lincolnshire, hosted by her great friend Annis Pucey. However, during the Global Wizarding War, two of her friends were killed in London when parts of St. Mungo's Hospital collapsed. Her friends were employees there. Gwenlilian Ollerton married Enoch Bletchley in 1930 and they had one child together, Harold. She was the paternal grandmother of Miles Bletchley and his brother Kevin. Miles Bletchley played for the Slytherin Quidditch team in the 1990s. Gwenlilian passed away at the age of 72 in Dorchester, Dorset, England. Etymology Derived from the Welsh elements gwen meaning "white, fair, blessed" and probably lliain meaning "flaxen". This name was popular among medieval Welsh royalty. The surname "Ollerton" derives from the name of several locations in England. It means "alder town," from the Old English alra, "alder," and tun, settlement. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1890s births Category:1960s deaths Category:Pure-bloods Category:Ollerton family Category:Bletchley family Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1908 Category:Astronomy Club members Category:German Society members Category:English individuals Category:Individuals from Middlesex Category:Individuals from Dorset Category:Married individuals Category:Pear wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:Cancers Category:Descendants of Salazar Slytherin